


Little Things (One-Shot Collection)

by bechloe21, jigglejuice-47 (bechloe21)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Minific, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short Stories, bechloe - Freeform, bhloe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloe21/pseuds/bechloe21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloe21/pseuds/jigglejuice-47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Bechloe short stories and one shots. Individual summaries at the top of each chapter. Prompts welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe persuades Beca to let her snuggle with her in bed. Beca doesn't hate it so much after all.

Classes had ended, exam period was over and the summer had begun. The Bellas had been hired to perform at the opening of a new store in town, which was fortunately located not too far from Campus.

Usually the Bellas would all be staying at their house together but since it was the summer, the majority of the girls had opted to just switch between staying with family, visiting friends and returning back to the house whenever they had rehearsals scheduled. This meant that for the most part, the Bellas house was pretty empty, sometimes even completely uninhabited.

It was a Thursday and the Bellas had agreed to meet back at Barden to rehearse their choreography since they had nailed down their music a few days prior. Choreography rehearsals went well and they all decided to have dinner together at the house before leaving again.

One by one, the Bellas began to leave the house; Cynthia-Rose was headed back to Maine to see her girlfriend for a few days, Stacie had agreed to go away with a couple of her friends over the weekend and Fat Amy, although she was trying to keep it a secret, was going to sneak over to see bumper for the night since he was on campus that day too. So Chloe and Beca were the only two people actually sleeping at the house that night.

* * *

After the last Bella left the house at around 9pm, Beca went up to her room so that she could work on some more mixes, leaving Chloe to watch TV downstairs. Chloe, knowing Beca well, understood that the brunette would want some time alone to work on her music so she decided not to bother her for at least a few hours.

By about 11pm, Beca decided it was time to go to sleep so she quickly went downstairs to get a glass of water from the kitchen.

"Night Chlo." She said as she walked back through the lounge, passing by the older woman.

"Oh, night Beca!"

5 minutes later, the show that Chloe was watching came to an end so she too got up and grabbed a glass of water before heading up to her room to go to sleep.

Just as Beca had settled into bed and was about to turn off the light next to her, she heard a gentle knock at the door.

"Uhh, yeah come in." the brunette answered, loud enough for the redhead to hear

Chloe opened the door and walked up the small number of stairs leading to Beca and Fat Amy's room, stopping at the top of the stairs to look over at Beca, who was sitting up in her bed.

"Hi." Chloe said, in a chirpy tone

"Hey, what's up?"

"It's really quiet in this house, it's weird without everybody else here."

"Yeah it actually does feel strange, almost eerie." Beca replied

"Do you think I can sleep in here tonight? _"_ Chloe asked with her bright blue puppy eyes fixed on Beca "The house is so empty, I don't really want to sleep all the way down there alone."

"Sure, sleep wherever you want Chlo."

Chloe smiled and quickly began to skip over to Amy's bed but stopped just before she got to it. She then proceeded to spin around so that she was facing towards Beca once again.

"Can I sleep with you?"

"You mean, like, in here?" Beca asked, pointing down at her own bed

"Yeah... we can snuggle!" The redhead answered with an enthusiastic look on her face as though it was the best idea she had ever had.

Beca rolled her eyes playfully at Chloe's suggestion and sighed, knowing that she had a hard time ever saying no to the redhead.

"Fine." She said as she lifted her index finger and pointed it at her friend "But if you kick me in your sleep again, like you did last time, I'm pushing you on the floor!"

Chloe clapped her hands together quickly in excitement and ran over to the other bed before jumping into the spot next to Beca, who was pulling herself down to lay flat on her back.

After pulling the duvet over them, Chloe immediately grabbed Beca's arm and lifted it, wrapping it around herself before then throwing her own arm around Beca's waist, pulling their bodies closer together.

"This is nice." Chloe announced, wiggling her body in excitement

Beca was silent for a moment, then in a serious tone, she said "What exactly is it with you and this whole snuggling thing though? I thought it was just something married people did."

Before Chloe could respond though, the brunette remembered the disaster that was her parents' marriage and corrected herself "Oh no that's right, married people don't snuggle, they just ignore each other for a few years before inevitably giving up and getting a divorce, right?"

Chloe immediately moved in, placing her mouth closer to the brunette's ear to whisper "If we were married, I'd  _never_  stop snuggling you."

The older girl then proceeded to squeeze Beca tightly for a moment before nestling her face into the brunettes neck and closing her eyes.

Beca didn't respond.

She continued to lay there with her arms wrapped around the redhead and a big smile on her face. She knew Chloe meant every word of what she just said.


	2. Beca Doesn't Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe starts to wonder if Beca will ever return her feelings because she just doesn't seem to care about her at all. Could Beca prove her wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Use of strong language and some violence

Beca doesn't care. At least that's what Chloe thinks.

Sure, Chloe already knows that Beca tends to give off that 'I generally don't give a shit about anything' sort of vibe. She knows that Beca's snarky remarks and all-too-frequent eye rolls come oh so naturally to her. She knows that Beca struggles to show affection (and most other emotions for that matter) even at the best of times. She knows that these are all things that make Beca who she is and in a weird way, Chloe loves them because she loves Beca.

So, Chloe has quickly come to learn not to expect too much from the brunette. She's learnt that as long as Beca isn't  _literally_  pushing her away, this was a good sign that the shorter woman was comfortable in her presence.

For the most part, this is enough for Chloe. This is enough to allow Chloe to throw all of her love and affection at the younger woman, with hopes that she can one day tell her how she feels and maybe just maybe the brunette will feel the same way back.

But Beca seems unfazed by it all, completely oblivious to everything the redhead does, barely reacting to the love and affection that she showers her with every day. So, Chloe can't help but wonder if Beca even cares about her at all.

* * *

It's a Friday night, the Treblemakers are hosting a party at their house and of course, the Bellas are invited. This isn't an 'A Capella only' party though so they've also been told to invite whoever else they want to make the party even better, although most of the Bellas don't since they're all best friends anyway.

Beca's has been busy at her internship with Residual Heat all day so she arrives at the party a little late. She makes her way through the backyard and into the house towards the kitchen where she can grab herself a drink, greeting a few of the Bellas on her way.

Beca also says hi to Jesse and complements him on the party before talking to him about what it's like to be working with Snoop Dogg at the internship.

By now, Beca's been at the house for around 15 minutes and still hasn't seen Chloe. This was unusual because Chloe always knew when Beca was nearby and never failed to pull her into a big hug like they'd been separated for the past 10 years. Still, Beca continued to chat to people at the party, sure that Chloe would turn up at some point.

A few minutes later, Chloe walks into the kitchen with a hurt expression on her face. She then spots Beca and fakes a smile while she walks towards her, followed closely behind by Stacie and Fat Amy.

"Chloe are you okay?" Fat Amy asks.

"That guy's a douchbag Chlo-, don't let him bother you." Stacie says.

Before Chloe can respond, Beca quickly chimes in "What guy?"

"The guy outside, Chloe had an argument with him." Fat Amy answers.

"It's nothing... it was just Tom." Chloe says, trying to put an end to the conversation.

Beca doesn't believe her though. She sees the hurt in Chloe's eyes despite the fake smile she's trying to cover it with so she decides to pry more.

"Why? What happened?" Beca asks.

Fat Amy quickly answers again as though Chloe isn't standing right next to her, "All I saw was that he followed her through the gate into the backyard shouting something about her being so much easier and up for it last year."

Chloe quickly interrupts, still trying to get the girls to drop the conversation "He's had a few drinks tonight, it's not a big deal."

"He called her a slut." Stacie adds, ignoring Chloe's interjection.

With that, Beca's face drops.

"He what?!" Her face is now stern, her teeth clenched together and her eyebrows burrowed.

Before anyone can say anything else, Beca is turning around and making her way outside, all the while scanning her surroundings in search of Tom. She eventually spots him talking to his friends on the opposite side of the pool and starts to make her way around the pool towards him, walking too fast for anyone to catch up and stop her.

As she walks up behind Tom, she reaches out and taps him on the shoulder "Hey!"

He turns around but before he can even formulate a word, her fist connects with his face.

Beca's rage combined with the fact that Tom was already a little unstable from the alcohol he had consumed was enough to knock the guy to the ground immediately.

"If you ever talk to Chloe like that again, I will break your legs." the brunette exclaims before turning around to begin making her way back inside the house.

As she turns around, she suddenly sees Chloe standing in front of her looking shocked, having witnessed everything that has just happened.

Chloe's expression of shock quickly changes to a big smile as she leaps towards Beca, wrapping her arms over her shoulders.

"So you do care!" Chloe exclaims, forgetting that Beca has no idea about Chloe's fear that she might not care about her.

"Care?" The brunette asks, puzzled by Chloe's statement.

"About me."

"Of course I do. _"_ Beca says, as though it's the most obvious thing in the world _"_ I care about you more than anyone."


	3. Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Guest: Stacy flirts with Beca and she flirts back. Chloe gets pissed and throw herself on Beca?!

The kiss came without warning.

It wasn't that Beca didn't enjoy it, Chloe's lips were really soft actually and Beca even kissed back for a moment. It's just that it came as quite a surprise. Chloe barged into Beca's room and pulled their lips together before the brunette even had time to react. But when the younger woman eventually realised what was happening, she quickly pulled away.

"Chloe, what are you doing?!"

Chloe looked sad, devastated that Beca had pulled away from their kiss.

"Why her?" The redhead asked "What does she have that I don't?"

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"Stacie! I saw you flirting with her!" Chloe answered sharply, as if it was the most obvious answer she could give.

In fact, Beca had not been flirting with Stacie at all. Earlier that afternoon, she and Stacie had been talking outside after discovering that they both liked a band that nobody else seemed to have heard of but when Chloe caught sight of the two laughing together from the kitchen window, she just assumed that they were flirting and got jealous.

She knew she shouldn't be jealous. Chloe wasn't even the jealous type usually and Beca wasn't her girlfriend so she was free to flirt with whoever she wanted. But when you've been in love with someone for three years, it's hard to watch them flirting with one of your closest friends.

"Okay first of all, I was  _not_  flirting with Stacie! And second, what does she have to do with this? _"_ She said as she gestured between the two of them with a bewildered expression on her face.

"Never mind _"_ Chloe sighed "I should never have done that. Sorry."

Then Chloe quickly exited Beca's room, leaving the brunette standing in the same spot, still processing everything that had just happened.

* * *

Beca eventually made her way downstairs in search of Chloe so she could question her about their kiss. With Chloe nowhere in sight, she turned around to go back upstairs but bumped into Stacie in the kitchen.

"Oh. Hey. Uhm, do you have any idea what's going on with Chloe today?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, she's just acting really weird... something happened and I need to talk to her about it. _"_

Stacie said nothing but with an expectant look on her face, she waved her hands, gesturing for Beca to tell her more.

 _"_ She, uh, she came to my room and kissed me... Then she said something about seeing me and you flirting and then she left."

Stacie giggled.

The rest of the Bellas had known for a while that Chloe had feelings for Beca that went way beyond being 'just friends'. It had become painfully obvious by the way that the redhead would act around Beca and the way her face lit up when Beca walked in the room. It even got to a point where they'd all share secret glances and smirk at each other when Bhloe (that's what Fat Amy coined 'their Brangelina') shared a cute moment together. Sometimes they'd even discuss them when the pair weren't around.

"What's funny?" Beca asked.

"She actually thought she saw you and me flirting? That's kinda sweet I guess." The taller girl responded, still giggling.

"Sweet? It's ridiculous!"

"Yeah but she's just jealous because she doesn't want anyone else flirting with you. It's hard for her, you know?"

"What's hard for her?"

Stacie pauses, noticing the serious expression on her friend's face "You haven't noticed by now?"

"Noticed what?!"

"She loves you, Beca."

"Shut up, this is serious Stacie!"

"I am being serious." She replies "She's been in love with you for, like, ever. We've all noticed it. She was probably just too afraid to tell you because she didn't want to ruin your friendship or something."

Beca could tell by the way Stacie was speaking that she wasn't joking around. She'd never thought of Chloe that way, nor had she ever considered that there might be feelings between them. But now suddenly everything was changing.

"Oh." The Bellas captain said, stunned.

"Yeah, maybe you two should finally talk about this. I think she's upstairs in her room."

* * *

After talking to Stacie, Beca made her way back upstairs and knocked on Chloe's bedroom door.

"Chlo, it's me. Can we talk?"

Silence.

"Come on Chloe, open the door. I wanna talk about this."

Silence.

"I know you're in there Beale, don't ignore me."

Silence.

Beca sighed as she rested her head against the door frame. Maybe the redhead wasn't in there like she thought.

More silence.

"I'm sorry I kissed you." Said a small voice from the other side of the door.

Beca raised her head and smiled upon hearing the voice. Chloe was in her bedroom after all.

"You don't have to be sorry. I just want to understand this. _"_

"I don't want to lose you, Beca."

"You won't." The brunette replied sincerely "But I need to ask you something."

Chloe hesitated to respond. She knew exactly what Beca was about to ask her.

"Okay."

"Are you in love with me? Stacie said you are." The brunette said

"If I say yes, will you hate me?"

"No. I could never hate you."

"Then... yes." The older woman finally answered.

There was a beat of silence that felt like an eternity to Chloe who was nervously staring at the ground below her, awaiting a response.

"I think I might be in love with you too."


	4. The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe wakes up and decides to wear a blue dress that she hasn't worn in a while but when Beca sees her, it brings back some old memories.

It was a Sunday morning at the Bellas house. Emily, Flo, Ashley and Beca were all downstairs in the kitchen eating breakfast while the rest of the Bellas were elsewhere in the house having showers, getting dressed and doing whatever their usual morning routines involved.

Beca was half way through her bowl of Lucky Charms when Chloe came strolling down the stairs and into the kitchen, wearing a bright blue sleeveless dress.

"Morning everybody." Chloe said.

Emily, Flo and Ashley all greeted Chloe but Beca was already frozen, her eyes fixed on Chloe and her mouth slightly open from the cereal she was about to consume before Chloe walked into the room.

A few moments passed and Chloe couldn't help but notice the brunette's eyes fixed on her.

"What?" She asked, wondering why Beca was studying her so intensely.

"That dress... I've seen that dress before."

"Oh, yeah this is old. I've had it for like, ever."

"That's the dress you were wearing when we first met." The brunette said, her eyes still fixed on Chloe as she cast her mind back to that very day "It was the day of the activities fair."

Chloe's eyes widened and a smile crept onto her face "You really remember that?"

"I guess so." Beca replied, pulling herself out of her daze.

"I remember what you were wearing too."

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh" The older woman sounded as she nodded her head confidently "Skinny jeans and a red top with another grey vest on top of that. Oh and boots. Black boots. And you had some of your hair pinned back too, it looked aca-awesome."

"Wow, that was three years ago, right? How do you guys remember that?" Flo asked.

Both girls laughed and shrugged.

"Ohh, what about the second time you guys met, do you remember what you were wearing then?" Emily asked.

The pair immediately looked at each other and exploded into a fit of laughter, remembering that the second time they met, Chloe had burst into Beca's shower and forced her to sing Titanium with her, completely naked.

Perhaps the events that took place in the shower should remain just between Beca and Chloe for now.


	5. Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca finally asks Chloe about the scar on her forehead

"You know you do have your  _own_  bed in your  _own_  room..." Beca said to Chloe, who was snuggled up under the duvet next to her.

"But that's all the way at the other end of the hall." The redhead whined.

"You have to sleep in your own bed sometime, Chloe." Beca stated "And I have to finish this mix, which I know I won't do as long as you're here to annoy me."

The older woman rolled her eyes and sighed "Okay, I'll go."

Then as Chloe was moving to get out of the bed, Beca noticed the small scar on her forehead, just above her eyebrow. Of course, Beca had noticed the scar before. It had always been there and on a few occasions she even wondered how it got there but she never actually thought to ask her friend about it.

"How'd you get that?" She asked.

"What?"

"The scar on your head." The brunette responded, studying the older woman's forehead.

"Oh, it happened when I was a kid. I was running outside and I tripped and hit my head on the floor... suffice to say I ended up coming out of the hospital with a lot of stitches."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. I used to really wanna get it fixed so it'd be less noticeable. I really hated it."

"What? No!" Beca almost yelled "You wouldn't be the same without your scar! It's like if you didn't have red hair, you just wouldn't look like... Chloe"

"Oh I used to wanna dye my hair too when I was younger. But it's fine, I'm over it now."

"What do you mean?" The younger woman asked.

"I had red hair and a scar on my face. The other kids made fun of me a lot."

Beca now suddenly looked really concerned "Seriously?"

Chloe nodded and Beca moved in closer to place a gentle kiss on the scar before combing her fingers through Chloe's long auburn hair and tucking a piece of it behind her ear.

"I think you're beautiful." The brunette said softly, pulling Chloe in close to cuddle her.

"Awh Beca, tha-" The older woman began to say before she was interrupted by Beca's hand covering her mouth.

" _Don't_  ruin the moment, Beale."

Chloe smiled, knowing that Beca didn't exactly do complements and sentiment very well.

"Does this mean I can stay?" She asked.

Beca continued to hold the redhead close and sighed, knowing that she was never going to finish her mix "Yeah."


	6. The Perfect Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe wants to go for a walk in the storm with Beca and Beca is really bad at saying no to her.

Mid-october, 9pm on a Friday night. The trees outside the Bellas house creaked as the wind howled through them. Rain lashed the concrete of the path leading to the front door while the cracking sound of thunder rippled through the walls, alerting everyone of the storm outside. Flashes of lightning bolted through the blinds in Chloe's room as she sprinted through the house to find everyone else.

Chloe loved storms. Ever since she was a young girl, something about them fascinated her in a way she just couldn't explain. The way the white-hot strikes of lightning tore apart the darkened night sky and the powerful roar of the thunder echoed through the streets made her feel so alive and connected to the earth.

The redhead was determined to go out in the storm; she wanted to experience it, live it and breath it. And she was hopeful that at least one of the other Bellas would be willing to go with her.

She darted between each of the rooms and bedrooms in the house, trying to rally everybody to go outside before the storm was over, but was met with a series of rejections ranging from "what the hell is wrong with you?!" to "you've officially lost your mind". So with one more Bella left to ask, she made her way up to Fat Amy and Beca's room and found Beca working on the set for the Bellas next performance.

"Hey, you wanna go for a walk with me?" Chloe asked with a hopeful glint in her eye

"Right now? Like, out there? In the  _storm_?!" Beca responded, pointing towards the windows that were being battered by the rain.

"Yeah, I love storms. I wanna walk in the rain and just experience it all."

"No freaking way, dude." The brunette replied as if the question had offended her.

"Please Beca, nobody else will go with me."

"Then go alone... if you're crazy enough to!"

"But it'd be so much better with you. Please?" The redhead pleaded.

At this point Beca realised it was no use arguing any longer.

Aside from the fact that the sad puppy eyes Chloe had fixed on her would lead to her caving in eventually anyway, she knew that leaving Chloe to venture out into the storm by herself would be a really dick move to make and she'd only have to suffer the consequences later when the redhead would return home, soaked through and heart-broken that she had to go alone.

"Ugh fine." She answered, eliciting a high pitched squeal from her friend.

* * *

Once they were wrapped up in their coats and boots, the pair made their way outside and into the heavy storm.

They walked side by side in the middle of the road, aware that nobody would dare drive in weather like this, and Beca listened as Chloe carefully explained to her how when she was younger, she would sit by her window whenever there was a storm and wish desperately that she could go outside in it but her parents would never let her.

And despite the fact that the rain was soaking through Beca's jeans, making them feel cold and heavy, she couldn't help but feel thankful that she'd agreed to go outside with the redhead and got to watch as Chloe's excitement for the storm practically lit up their dark surroundings.

After a few more minutes of walking side by side, both staring up at the lightning filled sky in silence, Chloe spoke up again.

"Have you ever made out with someone in the middle of a storm?"

"Uhh, no. I haven't." The brunette replied.

"Me either." The older woman added "I always really wanted to though. I imagine it'd be really incredible to just be there with that person, the rain soaking through your clothes and the lightning and thunder around you. Don't you think that'd be amazing?"

"Yeah, I guess it would actually."

Then there was a beat of silence as the conversation seemed to come to an end. Chloe continued walking beside Beca, contemplating something in her mind before deciding to voice her thoughts out loud.

"Kiss me." She said in a bold tone, her footsteps coming to a halt.

Beca's eyes widened as she also stopped walking "What?!"

"Come on, let's make out, right now."

"Oh my god, you have officially gone crazy!" The brunette declared.

"Why not? We're in the middle of a storm and we're the only two people here." Chloe reasoned "I just wanna know what it's like."

"You're  _so_  weird. Let's go home" The younger woman said, trying to surge away from the redhead.

"I'm not going home until you kiss me."

And that's when the de-ja vu hit Beca. This was exactly like the time when Chloe interrupted Beca's shower and refused to leave until they harmonised to Titanium together.

Chloe had gotten Beca into yet another awkward situation and was refusing to leave until Beca did what she wanted. The girl was relentless and Beca knew she was serious about not going home; she'd stand outside the entire night if she had to.

Beca sighed "If you tell anyone else ab-"

But her threat was cut off by Chloe's lips colliding with hers and her hands snaking around her neck.

It was a good few seconds before the brunette could register that Chloe was actually kissing her and she eventually began to kiss back, feeling the redhead's tongue swipe across her bottom lip slowly. Beca noticed the softness of Chloe's lips against hers and the way they tasted like that strawberry chapstick she was always putting on. She felt the redhead's tongue slip into her mouth and welcomed it with her own.

The kiss remained slow and passionate as it deepened, the younger woman's hands gliding over to Chloe's hips and resting on them gently. Then as the kiss came to a natural end, Chloe pulled away slowly, taking a step back and looked at Beca to see her eyes gradually flutter open.

"See, not so bad huh?" The redhead said.

"...I" Beca paused "It's...uh..." She paused again "That was..." She paused once more and a look of confusion at her inability to speak spread across her face.

"Beca?" Chloe said, trying to read the brunettes expression and understand what she was attempting to say.

"Y-You're... You're actually a really good kisser." She finally spoke.

A giant smile formed on Chloe's face as she took in the complement.

"Well good, so are you. That'll help for next time."

"Next time?" Beca responded, her eyes widening in panic.

But the redhead didn't respond as she already had her back to Beca, walking off back towards the house.

Unbeknown to Beca but the middle of a storm was only the first in a very long list of places and situations that Chloe had planned to kiss her.


	7. Forgive Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is the master of making Beca feel better but the same can't be said the other way around. So after Beca accidentally insults Chloe, she has to find a way to make her smile again.

It's safe to say that Chloe knows Beca well.

And after spending the past three years slowly chipping away at the wall she'd built around herself, she was bound to learn plenty about her.

More specifically, Chloe had somehow managed to become the only person in the entire world who knew how to handle Beca when she'd had a rough day. It didn't take the redhead long to work out that if and when Beca came home, stressed or upset over the internship at Residual Heat, she would  _not_  be prepared to talk about it.

So that's exactly why, after hearing the brunette's tiny feet stomp up the stairs towards her bedroom, Chloe would simply wait.

She'd wait just long enough for the younger woman to throw her bag on the floor and flop on to the bed, before slowly making her way inside the room (passing Fat Amy as she made a quick exit out of the room) and without saying a word, she'd lay down beside the tiny Beca shaped ball of frustration, wrap one arm around her waist and give her a tight squeeze.

Then, most importantly, the redhead would place four of the most gentle, almost undetectable kisses along the side of Beca's neck before nestling her face in to the crook and waiting patiently, pretending not to notice the line of discouraged tears rolling down the younger woman's cheeks.

And sure enough, within about ten minutes, Beca would be ready to talk to her friend about whatever had stressed her out that day and the older woman would be there to soothe things over and remind her of how much she believes in her.

Beca would never like to admit it but Chloe was the master of making her feel better.

But when the tables were turned, the story wasn't quite the same.

Unlike Chloe, Beca didn't have a special method for cheering the other girl up (well, not unless you include her eventually agreeing to sit through the "stupid movie" in bed while they ate ice cream) and she didn't have a clue when it came to understanding what the redhead was thinking or feeling. This was due, in part, to the fact that Chloe was happy almost all of the time. And even when she wasn't, she had no problem coming to Beca herself and requesting a little pick-me-up via whatever mix the brunette was working on that day.

It was easy. Simple. And Beca was grateful because she hated to see Chloe anything other than happy but she was, to put it simply, useless when it came to that "compassion and understanding thing" that regular people did.

* * *

That was until the day when Beca  _became_  the reason that Chloe was upset.

She hadn't meant to insult her. Only, while she, Chloe and some of the other Bellas had been talking downstairs about the stresses of studying for finals and how graduation was approaching so quickly, Beca had somehow managed to send the redhead running off upstairs with tears already forming in her eyes.

It took a few moments of awkward silence between the rest of the Bellas for Beca to realise that she was the reason the Chloe had left. And she quickly made her way upstairs to fix things, of course, she had no idea how she was going to make Chloe forgive her.

But she had to at least try, right?

So when she arrived outside Chloe's room, she knocked on the door. Then without waiting for a response, she let herself in and found Chloe curled up on the bed with her back to the door.

"Chloe?"

The brunette heard a sniffle, presumably as a result of her friend's crying.

"Look, I didn't  _mean_  what I said downstairs. I know why you failed Russian Lit so many times and I know it has nothing to do with you not being smart enough."

The redhead let out a deep breath and Beca noticed her bringing a hand up to her face to wipe the tears away. An indication that she'd at least stopped crying for now. 

"Of course you're smart. You're really smart actually and… okay, I don't know what else to say because I'm bad at this stuff but I really want to make it up to you, if you'll let me?"

As Beca stood, waiting for a response from the older woman, Choe shifted her body over to lie on her back. 

Despite not gaining eye contact with the redhead, Beca saw her change in position as a sign that she was, at the very least, open to Beca's attempt to cheer her up. So the brunette hesitantly made her way over to Chloe. With no prior experience to go on, she decided to try to replicate Chloe's own methods instead.

Then Beca lay down in the space next to Chloe and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in to a tight embrace. After a few seconds, without saying another word, she moved her head up to the space between Chloe's head and shoulder before trailing four tiny kisses down the side of her neck.

At first, Beca could have sworn she saw the beginnings of a smile forming on the edges of Chloe's mouth but when the redhead sighed and turned her head away from the younger woman to expose her neck further, Beca took that as an indication that she hadn't been forgiven yet.

Determined to get it right, the brunette took the hint and attempted to gain Chloe's forgiveness once again. This time, she squeezed her arm around the redhead's waist a little tighter and pressed down a little harder on each one of the kisses on her neck.

This time, Beca had been certain that she could see a smile forming on Chloe's mouth and decided to call her out on it.

"I guess that smile you're attempting to hide means I'm forgiven, huh?" She asked. A smirk beginning to appear on her own mouth.

And just as Chloe let the smile grow bigger, she quickly forced it to disappear again.

"I don't know." She said "I think you'll have to do it again one more time to be sure."

Despite knowing that she already had the redhead's forgiveness, she sighed and moved in to try once more.

This time she squeezed Chloe even tighter than before, pressing the kisses down even harder and allowed her lips to linger on Chloe's skin for longer.

But the second of the four kisses must have hit a sweet spot on the girl beside her because when she heard a small whimper escape Chloe's mouth, she also felt the redhead's warm hand snake around to her lower back and under the material of her t-shirt to grip on to her with nails digging in to her flesh.

It was in that moment that Beca realised that perhaps she was good at that "compassion and understanding thing" after all.  _Really_  good, in fact.


	8. Sleeping On The Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Ari: beca and chloe are together but something happens and the next morning beca wakes up to find that chloe didn't sleep in bed with her that night? what happened and how it ends are up to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some use of strong language

Usually Beca's hangovers would take a little while to set in. They'd wait half an hour or so after she woke up and adjusted to the daylight. Then once she was convinced she'd gotten away without one, they'd pounce on her, remind her of exactly how much she had to drink the night before and send her running back to her bed to wallow in self-pity.

But this hangover was different. This one hit her the very moment she woke up. As her eyes squinted open, her headache erupted and that vomit-y feeling in her stomach started to brew.

The night before was one of what Fat Amy liked to call her and Beca's 'bi-monthly-best-friend-drink-a-thons'. The pair would go out and get as drunk as they possibly could for no reason other than that they didn't share a room in the Bellas' house anymore since graduating and wanted an excuse to catch up get drunk together.

This night, however, wasn't like the rest. It was worse. Way worse. The two had apparently gotten so drunk that the brunette was struggling to remember a single thing past the past the fifth shot of tequila Amy had forced on her. She didn't even have any idea how she got home, she just knows that somehow she did.

Home was what Beca called the small apartment she was now sharing with Chloe. After graduation and leaving the Bellas house, the couple had decided to move in to a together and for the most part, living with her girlfriend was great. They rarely fought and even when they did it usually consisted of Chloe yelling at Beca for something stupid she did (like drinking juice straight out of the carton because she was too lazy to use a glass… _again_ ), then Beca admitting she was an idiot and Chloe quickly forgiving her.

* * *

So as Beca lay in bed, struggling to come to terms with the hangover she was currently experiencing, she looked over and noticed that the other side of the bed was still in immaculate condition from the day before. Of course, Chloe would always get up before the brunette anyway but the sheets were perfectly placed, there was no head indent in the pillow and no empty glass of water on the nightstand. No sign that the redhead had slept there at all.

 _That's odd_ , Beca thought.

When Beca finally managed to force herself out of bed, she slowly shuffled down the spiralling staircase into the lounge where she spotted what looked like a makeshift bed on the couch. At one end of the couch was a couple of scrunched up blankets and at the other end were two cushions that had obviously been used as pillows. An empty glass of water was resting on the coffee table beside the couch and a small pile of clothes were laying on the floor below.

 _Shit._  Beca thought.  _Chloe slept down here. What the fuck did I do last night?!_

The brunette then proceeded to shuffle through the rest of the apartment cautiously, peering around the corner into the kitchen where she spotted Chloe preparing some food. But before she had time to back away and hide, the redhead looked up in her direction and made eye contact with her.

Deciding it was better to just face the music than to run away, she took a brave step into the kitchen.

"Okay look." She blurted out "Before you start yelling at me, can I just say that I have the  _worst_  hangover right now and I really, really don't have the strength to try to remember what I did wrong last night so if you could just tell me what it is I said or did to make you wanna sleep on the couch last night that would-"

But she was cut off at the sight of Chloe smirking at her.

"What? Why are you smiling?" The brunette asked, confused.

"Beca, I didn't  _want_  to sleep on the couch last night."

"Huh?"

"You  _made me_  sleep on the couch." The older woman replied.

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't let me in the bed, so I had no choice but to sleep down here."

"Uhh, what? I- I don't understand. Why wouldn't I let you in the bed?" Beca asked.

"When you came home last night, you were completely out of your mind. It took me about 20 minutes to convince you that this is your apartment and when I finally managed that, I took you upstairs and tried to change your clothes to go to bed."

"...Okay." Beca said, still not seeing where the story was going.

"But every time I tried to pull your top off, you kept stopping me and shouting that you have a girlfriend." Chloe continued.

At this point, a huge expression of guilt spread over Beca's face.

"Shit. I shouted at you? Chloe I-"

"Wait Beca, there's more." The redhead said, interrupting. "After a while, I gave up trying to change your clothes and managed to get you to lie in bed but then when I tried to get in next to you, you started shouting at me again and pushing me away. So I just ended up sleeping down here instead."

"Oh my god, Chloe. I'm such a fucking idiot! I'm so sorry for getting that drunk and I promise that I'll never ever get like that again. Fuck. I'm sorry."

"No, Beca, you don't get it... Last night I was  _so_  happy to have to sleep on that couch."

And the brunette looked even more confused than before.  _How could she be happy to sleep on a couch?_ She thought.

"You were so drunk that you couldn't even remember your own name and you certainly didn't have any idea who I was." The redhead continued "But even like that, you still remembered that you have a girlfriend and that you don't want to cheat on me."

"Oh." Beca said, already feeling relieved.

Chloe smiled at her "Do you have any idea how much I love you for that?"

"Hmm, enough to make pancakes and bring them to me in bed?" The brunette replied with a hopeful glint in her eye.

"Sure, but only if I can actually get in bed with you this time..." Chloe shot back


	9. Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is pleasantly surprised when Stacie returns home with her cousin's baby and Beca is the only one who can get her to stop crying.

It wasn't that Chloe had expected Beca to be bad with babies. She just kinda assumed that the younger woman wouldn't even care to hold one, or go near one for that matter.

See, Beca wasn't like the rest of the Bellas when it came to kids.

If she was out in public and walked past a kids park, she wouldn't stop to revel in how cute the kids were for playing together like Emily did. If she was out shopping, she wouldn't de-tour through the baby section just to ogle the tiny clothes like Stacie did. Or if she saw a baby on tv, she wouldn't  _Awwh_  at the screen like Jessica and Ashley did. She was just sort of blank, emotionless. As though her feelings towards kids were indifferent.

But Chloe wasn't supposed to be thinking about Beca and babies yet because technically she hadn't even confessed her feelings for her at this point. That was just a technicality though, right? She was allowed to dream and fantasise and wonder if Beca even wanted kids because she was in love with her and they were meant to be together, right?

* * *

It was 7pm on a Saturday when Stacie entered the Bellas house with the baby in her carrier.

As it turned out, Stacie's older cousin lived just over an our away from the Bellas house and had a six month old baby called Scarlett with her husband. When Stacie found out that the couple hadn't had a date night since the early stages of the pregnancy, she persuaded them to let her have the baby for a few hours so they could go out and enjoy each other's company.

Upon greeting the five other Bellas that were in the house, Stacie promptly explained the situation with her cousin and introduced the baby. While Fat Amy, Flo, Chloe and Emily were all more than enthusiastic about the idea of helping Stacie take care of baby Scarlett for the evening, Beca remained unfazed as she continued to work on a new set list on her laptop.

But within minutes of taking Scarlett out of her carrier, the house was filled with five very panicked Bellas and one screaming baby as well as one Beca who was thankful that she had headphones to drown out most of the noise being made around her.

The other girls were gathered in the lounge in front of the couch that Beca was sitting on and the brunette couldn't help but watch as they all tried desperately hard to get the baby to calm down for what must have been a solid 25-30 minutes.

She noticed the way they passed Scarlett between one another every minute or so, with each of them making a feeble attempt to stop her from crying. Fat Amy tried pulling funny faces and Stacie tried making silly noises while Chloe even tried rocking and bouncing up and down, all the while the rest of the women were talking in the background about ways to get her to be quiet but every attempt failed miserably.

At some point in the midst of all the chaos, Chloe excused herself to take a phone call and Beca looked up once more, noticing that the rest of the women still had no clue how to make the baby stop crying. By this time they had tried everything they could possibly think of, including feeding her and putting her back in the carrier, but nothing seemed to be working and Beca knew exactly why.

So from her place on the couch, Beca stood up and abruptly shouted over the rest of the women, ordering them to shut up, to which they quickly complied. She then took a few steps over to Fat Amy, gently took Scarlett from her arms and walked back to sit in her spot on the couch. Following this, the brunette held the baby close to her own body and began whisper  _"_ Shhh _"_  in the most soothing and calming tone possible.

Within a matter of seconds, the room was completely silent as the baby had stopped crying in Beca's arms. The brunette knew that all the passing around and loud noises were too much for the young girl and all she needed was to be held tight and allowed to fall to sleep.

Then when Chloe's phone call ended a few minutes later, she of course noticed the silence that now occupied the house and saw the other Bellas leaving the lounge (for fear of waking the baby if they started talking again).

When the redhead entered the lounge, she saw Beca still sitting in the same place as before. Only now the laptop was beside her on the couch and she was using one arm to reach over to click on the mousepad while her other arm was carefully placed below what was obviously a very peaceful, sleeping baby.

She saw how natural Beca looked with the baby cradled into her body and one tiny hand placed against her chest as though she had been clinging to her before she fell to sleep. And she saw the look of contentment on Beca's face as she worked on her mix with the baby resting in her embrace.

 _My God, I'm want to have so many of your babies_. Chloe thought to herself, staring at Beca.

(And Chloe might have just fallen in love with Beca all over again)

* * *

**As always, prompts are welcome.**


	10. Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Either Beca or Chloe decide to play a prank on the other one

"Okay, Aubrey just text. Chloe's on her way home now." Jessica announced to the girls beside her.

Beca and Chloe had been married for almost two years when Chloe decided to play a prank on her wife. So when Beca opened the envelope containing the divorce papers that Chloe had told her were in there, she instead found a letter of confirmation for Chloe to begin her fertility treatment so that they could start a family together.

Needless to say, Beca hated the prank.

And in an effort to get even with Chloe, Beca enlisted the help of her fellow Bellas to pull a prank of her own by having the redhead catch her cheating with Stacie. Miraculously, she even convinced Aubrey to invite Chloe over for dinner and fake having to leave for an emergency at work, sending Chloe home early.

"Guys, are you sure this is gonna work?" Flo asked.

"Yeah, as long as the rest of us can stay hidden, why wouldn't it work?" Fat Amy answered.

"Well, it's Beca and Stacie." Flo responded. "Are you sure she's gonna fall for that?"

"Well I doubt she's going to have time to consider the reality of Beca and Stacie hooking up when she walks in on them in bed together and starts freaking out." Amy replied matter-of-factly.

"Beca, are you ready for this?" Emily turned to ask the brunette.

"Yeah I think so." She said, looking uncertain. "She's literally going to kill me for this, isn't she?"

"Probably. But you came up with the idea and she's already on her way here so you're not backing out now." Cynthia-Rose added.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after Jessica got Aubrey's text, Flo and Emily were acting as lookouts for the Chloe's arrival while the rest of the Bellas prepared themselves for the prank in the couple's bedroom.

"Guys, she's here!" Emily shouted out when she saw the redhead's car pull up in the driveway.

"Okay it's prank time!" Fat Amy said, clapping her hands together. "Beca and Stacie, get in bed and pretend to be asleep when she comes in. Everyone else scatter and find somewhere to hide yourselves."

And at that, everyone did as Amy said.

Beca and Stacie climbed into bed and pulled the sheets up high enough to cover the clothes they were both still wearing. Everyone else found suitable places to position themselves where they wouldn't be spotted by the redhead.

Moments later, Chloe walked into the house and with no sign of Beca downstairs, she made her way upstairs, expecting to find her working on a new mix in their bedroom.

"Becs, I'm-" She said as she entered the room but her speech was quickly cut off by the sight of the two women laying in bed.

The younger woman sat up quickly and both her and Stacie faked looks of shock as they saw the redhead standing in the doorway.

"Chloe! Oh my god! Why are you do-?" The brunette shrieked.

"What the hell Beca?! You're in bed with  _Stacie_! Are you kidding me?!"

"I didn't think you would find out." Beca responded, knowing it would only worsen Chloe's mood and add to the effect of the prank.

"I can't believe you Beca." Chloe responded, her voice already straining as the tears started to roll down her face.

Beca quickly jumped up when she saw her wife starting to cry, ready to come clean about the prank.

"How am I supposed to have this baby with you now?" Chloe said as she turned to walk out of the room.

And then there was a beat of silence as Beca frantically looked around the room in shock and the rest of the Bellas emerged from their hiding places.

"Baby? Did she just say baby?" The brunette asked Stacie in a panic and the taller woman nodded.

"Oh my god." Beca said as she ran out of the room. "Chloe! Wait! Chloe!"

The younger woman ran down the stairs after her wife and eventually caught her in the kitchen.

"Get away from me. I can't believe you did this Beca!" The redhead yelled as the younger woman tried to stop her from walking any further.

"Chlo- listen to me!" She said firmly, holding on to both of her arms. "It was just a prank. I swear, I didn't cheat on you. It was all just a prank!"

And it wasn't until the rest of the women in the house (including a fully clothed Stacie) appeared behind Beca, that Chloe finally calmed down and realised she was telling the truth.

"You didn't cheat on me?" The redhead asked, already letting out a sigh of relief.

"Never." Beca replied, smiling. "Are you pregnant? Are we having a baby?"

And Chloe smiled too.

"We're having a baby." She said.

Then the younger woman lunged towards her wife to kiss her before turning to face the other women and leaping in the air "We're having a baby!"


	11. Hyacinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the extended 'Intro To Mansion' scene from PP2 and this gifset http://bechloe88.tumblr.com/post/127846773837

As the Bellas walked up to the mansion and Beca rang the doorbell in front of her, a small sliding window in the middle of the door opened, revealing a large gold necklace with a music note on it, hanging from the neck of a person on the other side of the door.

"Password." A deep, booming voice demanded.

And Beca leaned down so that she was face-to-face with the window on the door. "...Fart noise?" She said, sounding unsure.

"Did you not the see the parenthesis?" The voice said.

And after a moment of hesitation, Beca brought her arm up towards her lips and blew down on the crook, producing a noise that resembled that of a fart.

Immediately following that, the small sliding window on the door slammed shut and the door swung open.

"Bellas, so glad y'all came!"

The women were greeted by a bald, middle-aged man wearing a navy blue, polka dot pyjama suit with a royal blue and gold satin robe. He also had his hands perched on the handles of a green two-wheeled scooter with satin slippers on his feet.

"Follow me. Make yourselves at home." The man said as he left the door wide open and proceeded to ride away on the scooter.

As the Bellas stepped inside and followed him further into the mansion, he said "Drop your coats anywhere, Magnolia will pick 'em up. That's what she's paid for." and continued to call out the maid's name as he rode on ahead of the women.

Most of the Bellas began to take off their coats and jackets as they looked around at the interior of the lounge while they were passing through it. They noticed a large marble fireplace and a particularly expensive looking coffee table in the centre between two grand couches. Amy looked relatively impressed by the rich design of the room whereas the rest of the Bellas looked either worried or disgusted.

"That bear did not have a proper burial." Flo scorned upon seeing the bear skin rug on the other side of the room.

"Come on ladies." The man called out from the kitchen, clapping his hands together as he did so. "Chop, chop."

* * *

As they entered the kitchen, the man was stood behind the island in the middle with a welcoming smile on his face. They gathered around on the opposite side of the island to face him with Chloe and Beca at the forefront and the rest of the Bellas either beside or behind them.

"Ah, so you're the one I've been corresponding with." Chloe stated. "I guess I pictured you less... ready for bed."

"Standing in front of you ladies, happens to be, the world's  _biggest_  a cappella fan." The man said.

"We found you!" Beca replied.

"Hello, here I am."

"What can we do for you?" The brunette asked.

"So last week when I just happened to tinkle, it occurred to me-"

But the man was cut off when he noticed Fat Amy reaching over to lift the lid of the ceramic duck bowl that was placed on the kitchen island in front of her.

"Do not touch that!" He yelled, quickly prying it from Amy's hand. "That is precious cargo aboard."

As Amy backed away with her hands surrendering in the air, the man then carefully placed the lid down and pulled out the bright pink stuffed unicorn toy that was standing inside the bowl.

"Ohh Hyacinth, how are you?... I'm so sorry, did that woman scare you?" He said as he held it tight and stroked it's face. "It's okay, it's better now."

At that moment, Beca happened to hear the small squeal that escaped Chloe's lips. She then turned her head to look at her friend standing beside her and saw her clasping her hands together in front of her body, eyes beaming with delight and her lips forced tightly shut.

Then as the brunette followed Chloe's line of sight, it took all but a few seconds for her to finally make the connection between the unicorn in the man's hand and Chloe's attempt to contain her own excitement.

"Umm, how much for the unicorn?" Beca promptly asked the strange man standing before her.

"Excuse me?" He replied as both he and the rest of the Bellas looked at her in confusion.

"The unicorn. How much do you want for it?" She said bluntly.

"Her name is Hyacinth... and she's not for sale."

"I'll give you twenty bucks."

But the man was visibly offended by Beca's offer "You think my precious baby Hyacinth is worth twenty dollars?"

"Okay, fifty dollars." She offered again.

"Like I said before, Hyacinth is  _not_  for sale."

"Fine. Seventy five dollars. That's my final offer." Beca said with a serious tone.

The man hesitated for a moment before finally cracking a smile.

"Looks like you just got yourself a deal." He said.

"Great." Beca said, nodding.

She then reached into the small bag she was carrying and pulled out seventy five dollars in cash then handed it to him, taking the unicorn in exchange.

"Here." The brunette said as she held the toy out in front of Chloe.

"What?" The redhead asked, a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Well, you wanted it. Didn't you?" She asked her friend.

And the older woman said nothing but nodded at Beca, donning the same 'trying to contain my excitement' look as she did before.

"So... it's yours." The brunette said, expectantly.

At that, Chloe's eyes lit up as she took the unicorn from Beca's hands before pulling her into a tight embrace.

(Chloe totally renamed the unicorn Beca II. But if Beca ever asks, it's name is still Hyacinth.)

* * *

**Send me prompts, if you want. But it might take me a while to write them.**

**You can also say hi to me on my tumblr: fetchme-something-gay**


	12. Completing The List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Guest: Can you please write more where they are actually together so Chloe can complete her kiss list? (Continuation of Chapter 6: The Perfect Storm)

"Uh, Chlo- what's this?" Beca asked, unravelling the small piece of paper in her hand.

Moments before, the brunette had been rummaging through the miscellaneous items in Chloe's desk in search of a spare iPhone cable, when she came across a neatly folded piece of paper with the words 'Kiss List' written on the front. Which, of course, was enough to spark her curiosity and lead her to pick it up and out of the drawer to inspect it further.

"What's what?" The redhead replied as she strolled out of the walk in closet to join her girlfriend in her bedroom.

"This." Beca said, promptly waving the paper in the air before bringing it back down in front of her own face to read it.

On the inside of the paper, a long list had been written out with each item written separately on the line below the last. The list was fairly straight-forward, a combination of places and situations, varying from a simple 'at the beach' to the more specific 'On top of the Empire State building at sunset'.

"Do you remember a while ago, before we started dating, when I got you to go out in that storm with me and then we made out in the middle of it?"

"Mmm, hard to forget that one." Beca said, winking at the redhead.

The older woman smirked before continuing.

"Well before that, I made a list of all the places I wanted to kiss you and it just happened that a storm was one of them-"

"Wait." The brunette interrupted. "You planned that kiss?"

"No, not exactly. But when you agreed to go outside with me, I saw an opportunity..." Chloe answered, feigning an innocent smile.

Beca's mind was close to shifting into a state of frustration at her girlfriend's crafty behaviour. That was until she realised that if Chloe hadn't been so crafty in the first place, she never would have gotten to make out with her that night. And making out with Chloe was always something to be thankful for.

"Okay." The brunette said, glancing back down at the list.

Then she quickly noticed that, despite the fact that the pair had been dating for just over three months, 'the middle of a storm' was the only one to have already been crossed off the list. Something that gave Beca an idea.

"Let's complete the list." She said simply as her eyes shifted back up to meet Chloe's.

"What? Seriously?" The older woman was surprised.

"Well, we can't leave it incomplete now that I know it exists."

Chloe eyed her girlfriend suspiciously. "So, you're not going to make some snarky comment about how weird I am for making a list of places to kiss you?"

"Nope." The brunette replied, popping the 'p'.

"And you're not going to call me a stalker or a creep?"

"No."

Trusting her girlfriend's response, Chloe's eyes grew wide with excitement and a bright smile took over her features.

"Nerd." Beca uttered, earning Mitchell style eye-roll from the other woman before watching her revert back to her previous gleeful self.

So over the following few weeks, completing the list was exactly what the couple set out to do.

In their spare time between working, rehearsals and studying, they made a trip to the nearby fairground so they could kiss on the big wheel, and one to the beach so they could make out in the sand. They climbed on top of the Bellas' house so they could kiss under the stars and had a date night at the movie theatre, just so they could lock lips in the back row.

They also managed to squeeze in a quick make out session between floors in an empty elevator at the mall and after that they found a photo booth just outside where they spent nearly $10 printing out far too many photos to document the occasion.

A few days later, Chloe convinced Beca to go for a hike up Sawnee Mountain, so they could kiss while they overlooked the view from the top (and if it hadn't have been for all those extra "kisses of encouragement" that Beca received as they made their way up the steep part, she would have sworn that completing the list was the dumbest idea of her life.)

By the lake opposite the house, they found a quiet spot on a deck to make out as their feet dangled down from the edges. Then when they took a trip to their local pool, their underwater kiss turned x-rated by the time they reached the changing rooms (in Beca's defence, Chloe was wearing a bathing suit and it would've been rude to just ignore that.)

After that, they even managed to book flights to NYC so they could finally cross through that kiss on top of the Empire State building. Which is where, coincidentally, they also got to kiss in the snow.

By the time the list was complete, the pair were feeling deservedly proud of themselves. They'd managed to check off every single kiss in a little over a month and got to go on some pretty interesting adventures in the meantime.

"I'm gonna miss this list" Beca said, placing the paper on the table beside her and wiggling herself into the spot next to Chloe on the bed.

Chloe frowned. "Me too."

"But you know what else..." The brunette continued, averting her eyes in the same way she always did when she was about to say something cheesy. "I don't think I enjoyed a single one of those kisses more than the ones we have here, when it's just us and we're just kissing 'cause we want to."

"You are such a cornball." The older woman declared, her face already beaming.

"Shut it, nerd."


	13. Santa & Mrs. Claus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Secret Santa Minific for #Merry Pitchmas 2015 on Tumblr.  
> Beca is forced to be the Santa to Chloe's Mrs. Claus at the annual Treble Christmas party.

"I'm not wearing that." Beca said sternly.

And in Beca's defence, she had every right to be disgusted by the cheap costume that had been laid out in front of her by Fat Amy and Stacie. Instead of the typical Santa suit that you might find in a costume store, this one was effectively just a onesie with a santa suit printed onto it.

"You don't exactly have a choice, Beca." Fat Amy responded.

"But it's ridiculous." The brunette whined.

"They sent us that one from the kids department by accident." Stacie said "So you're the only one who'll fit into it."

"What about Flo?! She's smaller than me!"

"Flo already has a costume."

"Well, why can't I just wear what I'm wearing now?" Beca tried again, already knowing what the girls' response would be.

Stacie sighed. "You know costumes aren't optional at Trebles Christmas parties."

"And besides, what are we gonna do about Mrs. Claus if there's no Santa to go with her?" Amy added.

Beca paused a moment, eyebrows furrowing as she considered what Fat Amy had said. "Mrs. Claus?" She asked.

And then, as though the entire scene had been rehearsed, Chloe walked into the room wearing what was quite obviously a much less conservative version of a Mrs. Claus costume, that included a short red dress outlined with white fluffy trim as well as some candy cane striped stockings.

Whether Beca's decision to finally put the costume on had anything to do with seeing Chloe in hers or her inability to ever let the redhead down, was something she would have to ignore and come back to think about at a later time.

(She also chose to ignore the fact that Chloe  _definitely_  noticed her gaping when she walked into the room in the first place.)

* * *

When the Bellas arrived at the Trebles house, all donning the costumes they'd collectively ordered for the occasion, Beca was the third person to walk in following Lilly and Cynthia-Rose. She was immediately met with the sight of 'way too many tacky decorations' and a large number of already-tipsy Treble makers, who were rocking out to guitar hero on the big screen TV.

Within a matter of seconds, she had spotted Jesse walking towards her from the other side of the room. He had obviously already noticed the embarrassment that was her costume and she could see the laughter brewing in his face as he got closer.

"Don't." She said, raising an index finger to point at the man who was now standing in front of her.

Jesse quickly swallowed back his laughter as he continued looking the brunette up and down for a moment.

"Chloe's dressed as Mrs. Clause, isn't she." He said, knowingly.

And then just as before, like the entire scene had been rehearsed, Chloe walked up to stand beside the younger woman and Jesse began to chuckle.

"Shut up." She said, glaring at him.

After hugging Jesse and thanking him for the party, Chloe proceeded to drag Beca away by the hand to find the Christmas punch (which, the author wishes to point out, was actually the same as regular punch - just served in Christmas themed plastic cups.)

It wasn't out of the ordinary then, that Chloe kept Beca close by for almost the entire night, wrapping her arms around her during their turn on Guitar Hero and grinding against her while they danced to the beat of the Christmas music.

(And Beca pretended not to notice the way Chloe looked at her when her hands fell to rest on the redhead's waist while they danced.)

* * *

A few hours later while the party was dying down and enough people were slurring their words or passed out on the floor, Beca got herself another cup of punch from the bowl in the kitchen.

When the brunette returned to the lounge, she sunk down into one of the love seats, while Chloe was busy talking to Stacie in the corner of the room by the stereo system. The sudden change of music to Britney Spears' cover of Santa Baby didn't go unnoticed by Beca, who cautiously watched Chloe stride towards her as the music played.

Then Chloe moved to climb onto the brunette's lap, sitting sideways so that her legs dangled over the edge of the seat below them. She placed her hands neatly on her own lap while she smiled sweetly at the younger woman below her.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked dryly.

"You didn't think I was going to miss an opportunity to sit on Santa's lap, did you?." The redhead replied innocently, although Beca could see right through it.

So Beca rolled her eyes and decided to humour the woman looking down at her. "Okay. Mrs. Claus, have you been a good girl this year?" She said with a hint of sarcasm seeping through her voice.

"Yes, I've been very good." The older woman replied confidently, nodding her head.

"That's a shame." Beca replied, smugly "Because I'm bad Santa and I don't give presents to goody-goodies."

"Oh. Well in that case..." Chloe replied.

And as Beca took another sip of the punch in her hand, Chloe leaned in to whisper in her ear, her hand now moving to snake over the brunette's shoulder to pull her even closer.

"...I can be  _very_  naughty, if that's what you want?"

(Chloe was almost thrown off Beca's lap as the younger woman jolted forwards, nearly spitting out the drink in her mouth.)


	14. Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to Chapter 7: Forgive me, requested by Ermagerd23 on FF.net

It was a weird feeling. Having been laying almost directly on top of the woman she'd been so close to for almost four years, placing firm kisses to her neck while she whimpered in her ear and clutched to her like her life depended on it. Beca wasn't sure how she felt about it all.

Then as she shifted back to create a small space between her body and Chloe's, she focused on the redhead, noticing the way her eyes slowly peeled open to stare up at the white ceiling above them.

"Uhm, Chlo-" She said, hesitantly.

Chloe's hand was still resting under the material of Beca's t-shirt. The space Beca had created between them had caused her grip to loosen slightly as her hand slid with the movement, but the brunette could still feel the delicate pressing of her nails against her skin.

"I take it I'm forgiven then?"

After that, Chloe's hand removed itself completely from underneath Beca's t-shirt and came to sit flatly on her own abdomen.

"You know... I was never upset with you, Beca." The redhead said, her eyes drifting across to meet the younger woman's.

Then Chloe smiled.

It wasn't the same bright smile that greeted Beca every morning at breakfast. Nor was it the content smile she caught sight of whenever Chloe insisted they share a blanket and snuggle on movie nights, and it wasn't the proud smile that appeared in Beca's line of vision after every A cappella championship victory, either.

It was an entirely different smile. A modest, coy smile that Beca recalls only seeing on Chloe a handful of times before.

"What?"

"I was upset but not with you, silly." She smiled again.

Beca was perplexed. "But, I said-"

"I know what you said." The redhead cut in. "But I know what you  _meant_  to say too."

"So who were you upset with?"

"Myself." She answered almost immediately, half laughing as she did. "I guess I thought about how ridiculous it was to fail on purpose so many times."

"If being in the Bellas made you feel happy and safe, no one can really blame you for it." The brunette responded.

Chloe nodded. "But seriously, I've racked up so much debt in tuition fees, that whole exotic dancing idea might actually have to become a thing to pay it all off."

Both women laughed at that.

"So tell me why exactly you let me feel guilty and try to gain your forgiveness when I wasn't even the reason you were upset?" The younger woman questioned.

"Well you wanted to cheer me up. I wasn't going to say no to that."

"If you told me the truth, we could've talked about it and I'd've wanted to cheer you up anyway."

"By doing  _that_?" Chloe indicated at the series of kisses Beca had placed on her neck earlier.

"If that's what it took." The brunette replied, confidently.

Chloe paused for a moment, thinking.

"So you'd do it again? Even with that sound I made?" She asked, daringly.

Then before Beca's brain had time to consider it, her mouth was already speaking. " _Especially_  with that sound you made." She said.

Apparently Beca was sure how she felt about it all. What that actually  _meant_  though, she had no idea. Future Beca would have to figure that one out.


	15. Matchbox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Beca Mitchell do when she's married to the world's biggest fan of Valentines Day? a.k.a Valentines Day at the Beale/Mitchell household.

Despite the fact that Valentines Day landed on a Sunday this year, Beca knew she would be spending most of her day in the studio by the request of her boss, stressfully working on the label's new album that was preparing to drop the following week.

But she was thankful, at least, that for their very first Valentines Day as a married couple, Chloe had offered to prepare their evening meal and all she had to do was show up by 8pm with a hungry stomach.

So when the redhead bounced downstairs that morning and entered the kitchen, long after her wife had left the house for work, she was greeted by the sight of one bright yellow post-it note, stuck to the front of the coffee machine that Beca knew she would be using. Upon further inspection, she read a note that said 'Happy V Day. See you tonight - B.'

The note was simple, but effective. Just enough to put a smile on Chloe's face and get her even more excited for the evening she had planned for them to spend together.

Excited, that was, until she got a text from Beca just before 7pm, letting her know that she should hold off on dinner until at least 9 because work at the studio was crazy and there was no way she could leave on time.

And Chloe understood of course because work had been pushing the brunette a lot lately and getting this album right was a big deal for her, so there was no way the older woman was going to get in the way of that. Even if it was Valentines Day.

But when Beca arrived home a mere 20 minutes after sending that text to Chloe, she arrived to an empty house. As Beca found out later on, Chloe had decided to make use of the extra time by making a last minute trip to pick up the bottle of wine she'd forgotten to get with the groceries earlier in the day.

So with Chloe nowhere to be found, Beca decided to ditch her original plan in favour of a new one and quickly ran upstairs to to recover all the cards she had stashed away in their spare bedroom. After that, she ran back down to the bottom of the stairs and began to place each of the cards on individual steps, leading all the way back up to the very top.

It was only a matter of minutes before Chloe returned home, and after opening the front door and spotting the array of envelopes laid out on the stairs in front of her, Beca actually heard the redhead gasp.

"Don't come upstairs until you've opened them all." She shouted from their bedroom.

"Beca?!" Chloe replied, confused "I thought you said-"

"I lied." The brunette interrupted "Now read the cards and come up here."

So the older woman began, starting with the little red envelope that was sitting on the first step.

**We're like cocoa and marshmallows... you're hot and I belong on top of you.**

"Oh my god, are all of the cards going to be like this?"

Beca hesitated "...Maybe."

Then Chloe moved on to the next card.

**I would love to get Jalapeño pants.**

And the next one...

**It turns out I like you more than I originally expected.**

And the next one.

 **I want you inside me.**  
**p.s. Happy Valentines Day**

"Beca, seriously." She said, laughing. "Are any of these cards at least remotely classy?"

"Less talking. More reading." The brunette demanded.

"Okay, fine." The redhead resigned, moving to open the card on the next step.

**I just want you to be happy.**

"Awh okay, I spoke too soon. This one's nice."

"Read inside." Beca quickly instructed and Chloe complied.

**(and maybe naked... no definitely naked.)**

Then Beca heard Chloe sigh again before moving to pick up the next envelope.

This card had a small illustration on the front of a marshmallow and chocolate sandwiched between two crackers and underneath, it read

**I love you a little smore every day.**

A creek in the stairs accompanied the older woman's next move as she picked up what was easily the brightest pink envelope of the bunch.

**I think I'll keep you. For like, ever.**

Before moving on to the next card, the redhead sniggered because she remembered that was actually something Beca had said to her on the day she proposed.

**You're my favourite wife.**

"When did you get other wives?" she asked, placing the card back in its original spot on the stairs.

"Not long ago." The brunette replied casually "But I mostly just use them for sex and bringing up the kids and stuff."

Chloe laughed. "You're such a jerk."

"Yet you're still married to me." The younger woman quipped.

"Divorce is very much an option, you know."

"Stop threatening me and keep reading the cards, wife number four."

**I like to practice making babies with you.**

After that, there was just one card remaining at the very top of the staircase. Chloe promptly opened it before making her way down the hall, towards their bedroom.

**You're invited to an adult sleepover. (pyjamas optional)**

"Oh my god." The redhead giggled "Where did you find all of these?"

"That's only for me to know. And there's one more for you to open."

Beca was sitting cross-legged on the bed with a small matchbox resting in the palm of her hand. She reached out to give it to Chloe as she entered the room and the redhead proceeded to inspect the small item.

On the outside, it was decorated with tiny drawn-on hearts that surrounded the words

**I can't wait to...**

At this point, after all the cheesy puns and sex jokes she had read on the cards going up the staircase, Chloe could only imagine how Beca might have finished off that sentence. But when she pulled open the tiny matchbox to read inside, she was surprised to see the words

**... grow old with you.**

A beaming smile quickly grew on Chloe's as Beca watched, awaiting her reaction. But then Chloe's expression quickly changed to one of frustration as she half-heartedly punched her wife on the arm.

"I can't believe you lied to me, Beca Mitchell!"

The brunette laughed. "I love you, Chloe Beale."

"I love you too." She said, her expression returning to one of happiness. "Now since we're here, can I give you your card too?"

"Sure." She answered as Chloe pulled out the card from inside the dresser and handed it to her. On the front, it read

 **You're getting laid tonight**   **(unless you forgot to buy me flowers)**

And a smile as wide as Chloe's, appeared on Beca's face.

"I already put them in a vase downstairs." She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many of the cards mentioned above were inspired by cards that can be found on etsy


End file.
